You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This- Shizuo X OC
by TheSunRises
Summary: "I'm sorry, you reached for it first, go ahead." She said smoothly. Shizuo nodded, grabbing the treat and studying the girl once more; she seemed familiar. Then he remembered: this was Akira Kurosawa, a girl he had known from his grade school and the one who had first called him- "Shizu-chan?" Rated T for swearing but mostly it's just fluffy


Helloooooo~

I guess this could be considered a songfic but there's no lyrics in it. I got the idea from the song 'You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This' by Toby Keith. If you don't know the song I suggest you listen to it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! X3

* * *

Shizuo let the smoke slip past his lips in a thin stream, allowing the acrid smelling cloud to mix with the overpowering scent of a hundred different perfumes and colons in the large golden reception hall. As out of place as he felt in a ritzy place like this he reminded himself that he and Tom were on job. This guy had been avoiding them for weeks and as much as Tom disliked collecting at big events such as this in case things got- ah, out of hand, this was the only time they could find him.

A group of middle aged women glared at Shizuo, fanning away the smell of his cigarette with their hands. Sighing, he took a long, final drag before sliding the half-smoked cancer stick into a small paper pouch seeing as there was a lack of ashtrays and this didn't seem like the place to simple crush it under his shoe. "Do you see him anywhere?" he asked, sliding the pouch back into his pocket.

Tom shook his head "Nah, not yet. Let's try over here." He jabbed his thumb towards the other side of the hall. Nodding, Shizou followed.

His lazy gazed traveled around the room, taking in the fancy ball gowns and suits. Honestly it all sort of boarded him. His hand twitched to put and invisible cigarette to his lips only for him to remember that he had put it out. He had half a mind to relight it, what did he care what these people thought of him. But getting himself kicked out wasn';t the best idea.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something the made him slow his long stride. A long table decorated in silver and gold and ladened with sweets sat innocently against the wall. An internal struggle began in his head. Danm, why did he have to have such a child-like affinity for sweets? He cast a slidelong look at Tom, who hadn't noticed he had stopped, before making up his mind.

Shizuo strode over to the table like a child trying not to get caught sneaking sweets before diner. As he reached for a gold frosted cupcake a set of dainty fingers brushed against his. His gaze followed the retracted hand up to the face it belonged to. A young lady with dark caramel hair in an intricate up-do blinked up at him

":I'm sorry, you reached for it first, go ahead." She said smoothly. Shizuo nodded, grabbing the treat and studying the girl once more; she seemed familiar.

Then he remembered: this was Akira Kurosawa, a girl he had known from his grade school and the one who had first called him-

"Shizu-chan?" Akira asked, scanning his features with hazel eyes.

The blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance at the nickname. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

A smile spread over the girls face. "Shizuo Heiwajima, still grumpy as usual."

Akira had been a close friend of his in grade school as well as high school but after graduating they had stopped talking. It wasn't like they had had a huge falling out or anything, they had just lost contact. God, he hadn't thought about her in years.

"Kurosawa, looks like you've been doing well." He said matter of factly, gesturing at her dress. It was pale pink and long, with a slightly see through part at the top, he didn't know what the hell it was called, that reached from her collar to her wrists and faded into the rest of her gown.

"Hm? Oh, well my writing really took off so, I get invited to events like this sometimes." She waved her hand in a dismissive way, changing the subject. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Before Shizuo could answer Tom had realized that he was no longer following him and had come to find him.

"Oh, Tom-kun's here too? Is this some kind of reunion I wasn't aware of?" Akira put her hands on her curvy hips.

It took Tom a second to recognize the girl but when he did a smile broke over his face. "Akira-chan, it's good to see you." He said enthusiastically; bring the girl in for a quick hug.

"You too, how are you? What are you guys doing here?" she asked again.

Tom explained what he did for a living to her and what the two of them were doing very quickly.

"So he's here in case the client needs a little _persuasion, _right?" she asked with a little smirk.

Tom laughed awkwardly "Hehe, something like that. He's my bodyguard."

Akira's mouth made a little "O" in understanding before she nodded, small smirk slipping back onto her lips. "Anyway, since you guys are here, could I persuade one of you to dance."

Shizuo, who had been leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest during the exchange, shifted uncomfortably. He did NOT dance.

Tom smiled but shook his head. "Sorry Aki-chan, I don't dance." Akira crossed her arms in a slight pout. "But Shizuo does"

If looks could kill, and in Shizuo's case sometimes they could, Tom would be six feet under from the look his bodyguard was giving him. Akira had wrapped her delicate hands around Shizuo's upper arm and was dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Here, put your hand here." She guided his right hand to her waist and placed her left on his shoulder. "You don't dance much do you?" shizuo grunted in response. She laughed sweetly, taking hold of his free hand in hers and began to lead.

"So, what's with the outfit?" she asked as they moved less than gracefully together.

"It was a gift, from my brother." He answered gruffly.

Akira smiled softly. "Kusuka right? He's a sweet boy, quite, but nice. How's he doing?"

"Good, I think..."

"That's good..."

Shizuo nodded in response. He was barely paying attention;, his heart was pounding in his ears as he tried to look anywhere but at Akira. He felt out of his element. He REALLY didn't dance.

"Shizuo?"

"Hm"

"Shizuo."

"What?" he turned his face towards her and was greeted by a pair of soft lips.

The feeling shot through his body instantaneously. His heart felt like someone had squeezed it and his whole chest had tightened, stopping his breathing for that one moment. His stomached dropped and he was momentarily rendered thoughtless.

Before he could give some kind of response Akira pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder the best she could seeing as she barely reached, even in her heels.

While she looked peaceful and composed Shizuo was not. Once her lips had parted from his, his mind began spinning. 'Why had she just-? Did that mean that she-? But why?' by accident he caught Tom looking at the two of them with a shit eating grin that on any other day would have pissed him off but right now it just made his face heat up.

All this had also made him hyperaware of the position he was in and it made his face burn even more. He'd never really thought of her like this before but now that he was he took in just how attractive she really was. She was so close to him too, how had he not noticed it? His hands began to quiver. But it was nice, to be able to hold someone like this. Maybe this could work, maybe he could trust himself to-

Arrrg!

Was one little peck all it took for him to go gaga? Who was he trying to fool anyway? There was no way that a kiss from a friend he hadn't seen in years had meant anything. And who was he kidding that he could trust himself? Even now he was quaking with tension, fearing that she would break any moment in his grasp. Please, it could never happen.

But was it wrong to hope?

"Who's that dancing with Akira-san?"

"Is that Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Is that girl new to town or something?"

"Aw! They're so cute!"

"Doesn't she know who that is?"

A low growl started in his chest. These people were pissing him off.

A gentle hand on his cheek made him face forward once more. "Just ignore them." Akira said softly, reaching to kiss him again. But Shizuo leaned back a bit, just out of her reach. Akira's looked confused and even a little hurt.

"You shouldn't just kiss people, you know. Unless you- like them or whatever..." he mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "Cause when you did it was- and I just- because-" he was struggling to find the right words to describe what she was doing to him. "You might be giving me a different idea than you were expecting, unless..." he trailed off, face too warm for him to continue.

":And, what message would that be?" she asked honestly.

"That you're interested in me." He said far too bluntly. But Akira just giggled.

"That's because I am, silly."

There was that tight feeling in his chest again mixed with something else. A sort of fearless, recklessness that clouded his judgment. People were staring but who gives a danm! He was stupid happy right now.

Without thinking he said in a low voice. "Well if that's true you better kiss me again."

Akira was taken aback for a second but quickly recovered, moving to place a kiss on his waiting lips as he met her half way.

* * *

What do ya think? I have some more ideas for this couple if you guys liked this one.


End file.
